The Ancient Vampires
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: "When a vampire reaches the age of 1000 is gains new abilities, it's anatomy changes, it becomes powerful" when Buffy and the gang meet the first Vampire. What will ensue. Includes Angel after Buffy finishes, only slightly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with another story this takes place during "Potential" the twelfth episode of season 7 and carries on through, starts in the bar. Starts involving "Angel" after the battle with the first. It's got Vi/OC/Dawn cos I haven't seen any of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or the slayers in general.**

 **Chap 1: The Top Dog**

Buffy and Spike lead the rest of the potentials into the bar, almost herding them like sheep. They all stopped in the centre of the bar. The first one to say anything was Rona "This is a bar" exclaimed Rona, unsure of why they were there.

"Best damn field trip I ever took" said a grinning Kennedy

"Look" said Molly "They're all…they're demons"

"It's a demon bar" said Vi in complete confusion "It's like a gay bar…only…with demons"

Before any conversations could continue a voice boomed out that was way too deep to be a potentials voice "SPIKE!" shouted a demon sitting over by the bar. Spike walked away from the girls as the demon approached him. As they shook hands the demon said "Long time… nice of you to bring snacks"

Spike's pleasant Demeanour dropped dramatically "Touch them and lose your privates" instead of retorting the demon simply turned around and walked away.

As he did Violet voiced her opinion "I didn't like him"

Spike's usual attitude returned "Nice job of blending in girls"

"We're a bunch of sixteen year olds in a demon bar, how much blending in did you think we were gonna do" said Rona, which earned her a snigger from Kennedy.

Deciding not to let the argument go further Buffy took charge "Look it's okay, usually you come to a place like this you wanna be seen. You want to scare someone or make contact…"

Before she could go any further Molly interrupted "Or have a strong drink" She finished.

Buffy looked quite confused "Not…usually that"

"You don't drink" Kennedy said, astonished.

"Sure I do…I mean…no…that would be wrong" said Buffy struggling how to answer the question.

"Can we?" asked a curious Violet.

Buffy's expression turned to one of amusement "Yep. Go ahead, down all the yak urine shots or pig butt spritzers you like" Buffy looked at Spike and they both shared a silent amusement between them.

"Gross" Violet exclaimed.

Spike looked on at the funny scene in front of him before saying "Got that right, prices they charge, just get human blood, straight from the body" after his speech about prices was finished the other slayers simply looked at him, creeped out by what they had just heard. Spike looked at one after the other and simply said "Vampire"

Buffy decided that they were getting off topic so decided to intervene, again "look…if I come here it's because I gotta ring information outta something large, scary, drunk and with a room full of friends, who don't care very much for the slayer…remember that…not a being in here that wouldn't gladly rip your throat out"

Buffy went to continue on her demon lecture before hearing a voice behind her "Buffy" the girl in question turned to look at an all too familiar demon "Girl how you been?!"

"Clem" Buffy exclaimed, joy in her voice "You look great…so toned"

Both of them embraced while Kennedy whispered "He's ripping her throat right now"

"Oh my god" exclaimed an ecstatic Clement "It is so good to see you" before Buffy could say anything Clem had launched into a conversation "I saw this great show on the history channel the other night that I knew you would love and something went all fluey with my TiVo"

Before Clem could say anymore Buffy asked him if they could talk in private. "I wander if she dated him too?" exclaimed an amused Kennedy. Buffy whispered something into Clem's ear after they were done Clem walked over to the girls.

"Howdy…so you girls are gonna deal with demons huh? Just let me tell you this" he leaned in and exposed his terrifying face attributes which caused all the girls to scream. Clem, Buffy and Spike laughed at the girl's misfortune, before Clem's face morphed into one of concern and horror "Wait. What time is it?" he asked, looking round for someone to answer.

"It's just gone twelve" said Molly, wandering what had got him scared.

"You guy's need to leave…now" said Clem urgently.

"Whoa, Whoa. Clem what's going on?" asked a concerned Buffy.

"I can't explain it right now but you need to go…he'll be here soon"

Spike walked closer to him "Who's coming?"

Clem looked at him, fear evident on his face and simply said "Bion"

Spike went pail "I thought…I thought he was dead?"

Clem went to say something but was interrupted when the doors slammed open. In walked a black robed, hooded figure. Clem and Spike dragged the slayer and the potentials to the wall nearest to them. They watched the figure approach the bar. Every single demon there scattered clearing the bar for this mystery being, all except one. The demon Spike had been talking to was still there. The robed figure walked up to him and said "Move" The demon in question stood up, towering over the figure.

"Make me" without another word, the demon swung a punch in the man's face. Before the fist could reach its target the figure caught the fist and brought the demon to its knees. The figure removed his hood to show a boy, he looked sixteen, brown hair, icy pale, red eyes and blue veins standing out on his face.

"You do not know who I am, I assume. If you did, you would have moved. I could give you the benefit of the doubt, however I have a reputation to keep" without another word the figure snapped the demons head clean off. He proceeded to the bar and ordered a drink. The bar tender, who looked like he's had an accident in his pants, gave him a beer. The man spun in his stool to look at the demons around the bar.

Clem and Spike tried to look as small as possible until the figure gaze hit them. The figure refused to take his eyes away from them. All the while Clem kept saying "Shit, shit, shit, no, no, no" whilst Spike was frozen in place. The man raised his hand and made a gesture with his fingers.

"Oh no" Spike said, worry plastered on his face.

"What is it?" said Molly, who was growing more scared every second along with the other potentials.

"We're being summoned" said Clem, a look of despair on his face. Slowly the two began making their way to the figure, before turning and saying "We are all being summoned"

The whole group made their way up in a tightly packed group. They reached the figure who said "Clement, who are these women. You better not be eating live prey while I'm around, unless you wish to offer me one of them, they are after all, exceptional" the figures eyebrow was raised in appreciation of what he could see.

The slayers could tell that his accent was British, like Spike's. "No, Bion, these are our friends" said Spike.

Bion whirled to face him, his face angry "Did I ask you anything, _William_?" his voice growing louder with each word. The bar had turned deadly silent.

"No Bion" said Spike, his face down.

Bion focused his attention on Clement "So who are these women?"

"Just our friends, Bion" Clement replied hectically.

"Who _are they_ , Clement?" His voice growing dangerously agitated.

Buffy looked round at the men, both paralysed by fear, she had to step in "I'm Buffy the Slayer and these" gesturing to the girls "Are the potentials"

By this point Spike and Clement were looking at her as if she's lost her mind. Bion grew a small smile and simply said "Okay" this caused Clem and Spike's eyebrows to shoot up and their mouths to fall open in surprise. "What?" said Bion "you think that just because I've killed slayers before I have some grudge against them? They all attacked me and I was defending myself"

"And who are you?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, forgive me… my name is Bion, the first vampire" he said whilst taking a bow. All people present froze, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "You haven't told me who you all are" he said whilst glancing at Violet and licking his lips "I do like to know everything I can"

One by one they introduced themselves and Bion like what he saw. "So" he said, "because of all the potentials, I assume that the First is on the move"

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked.

Instead of answering, Bion answered her question with another question "When do I get to see your base?"

Spike thought one thing 'shit'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, a new chapter here. Now for those who are confused Bion is not a hero, he is not a villain, he is just powerful. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **One last thing, if you're into vampires and mythical creatures then check out my Charmed story "The Twice Cursed Child" I've made more progress with that. But I plan to catch up.**

 **Chapter 2: 'Ello Mademoiselle**

On the way back the potentials were looking out the window of the van, staring at a blur moving by the side of the van. That blur was Bion.

Spike was getting more nervous by the second; Bion was feared by vampires, demons and humans alike. To become an ancient vampire, you had to live past a thousand, and Bion was infamous for killing vampires who reached a thousand, if he didn't like them. He knew who Bion was, Buffy didn't. She knew nothing about who he was or what he was like however that was irrelevant. He was too powerful to be denied anything from anyone.

They arrived at the house, as the girls got out of the van they noticed the blur come to a stop. Bion stood there looking at the house. Buffy walked up to him; whilst Spike tried to subtly scoot the girls away from him "How are you so, different from the other vampires?" Buffy asked, confusion written across her face.

He turned from the house to face her "When a vampire reaches the age of 1000 is gains new abilities, its anatomy changes, it becomes powerful"

"Oh" Buffy was surprised that Giles had never told her about the ancient vamps "So, how old are you?"

"5000" he said nonchalantly. Buffy's eyes went wide and Bion simply walked up to the house and ventured inside.

He opened the door to see four girls, two teens, two older and a man, one of the older women was ginger while the other was blonde, the two teens had brown hair. The man stood up in alarm and charged Bion; he simply picked him up by his throat. The ginger one stood up and began chanting a spell but before she could finish, Bion muttered a little spell and bound her hands in magical cuffs. His eyes darkened and returned to the man. "XANDER!" he heard from behind him. "Put him down" Buffy pleaded, he dropped Xander to the floor.

Spike gave a little smile; Bion turned to him "You don't like him either"

Spike laughed "How could you tell?"

The brunette stood up "who the hell is this?"

"This is Bion, he's here to help us with our fight against the first" said Buffy.

He looked at her with slight surprise "Am I, I don't remember saying that?"

Buffy was shocked "But…I didn't think…"

"No you didn't" he replied "You expected me to join you because you fight the good fight, don't you realise that things like Good or Evil barely affect me. I have lived for 5000 years, and I could live for 5000 more in peace. Why would I fight a war for a world that I no longer have any stake in"

"Because if you don't then the world would be overrun by turok-han's and the First" said one of the teens "They'd kill you"

"They would try" Bion replied coldly "I didn't catch your name" he said.

"Dawn" she replied.

"Well Dawn, you, they would kill, me, they'd be too scared to try" he said cockily. He turned his attention back to Buffy "See you assumed I would help, you didn't ask"

Buffy looked down in admittance, she hadn't asked him anything "Will you help us?" she asked, not sure he would agree.

"Yeah sure" he said, happily, attitude completely changed. "All you had to do was ask" he paused before saying "Well, I gotta go. I'll be in touch soon" he turned one more time to look at Dawn, winked and then sped off.

(Line Break)

No one had heard from Bion in days, a few of the potentials thought that he wasn't coming back. Dawn was infuriated with him, giving her sister the run around. Vi was flustered with him, she didn't know what to think, and most of them were scared of him yet. Buffy was confused by him, was he good or evil, light or dark, she couldn't tell, and she was experienced with things like that.

Spike was on the hunt, chasing a girl through the cemetery, gaining on her. The girl stopped and looked round for an escape; Spike used this chance and knocked her over. Placing a hand on her throat he went to end it before feeling a hand on his back, he was flung against a grave.

"What ya wanna do to her vamp?" said Faith, cocky as ever "Something like this" as she started to punch him.

Spike bounded back up, with a smug grin said "Nice punch you got there. Let me guess leather pants, nice right cross, doe eyes, you must be Faith"

"Oh I'm famous" said Faith, knowing that the vamp couldn't win.

"There's been a misunderstanding here I'm…"

"Spike" she finished "We've met before"

"We have? I don't remember…" his train of thought was interrupted when she kicked him in the stomach "What are you doing? I'm on your side"

"Yeah, maybe you haven't heard, I've reformed" she said, delivering a back fist.

"So have I" said Spike, catching the fist and knocking her to the ground "I reformed way before you did" she proceeded to attack his face again "Stop…Hitting…me…we're on the same side"

"Please, you think I'm stupid?" said an outraged Faith.

"Well…yeah" said Spike.

"You were attacking that girl" she said delivering another fist.

After she did, a fist knocked her down, the deliverer of the fist was wearing a black blazer and blue trousers with a white t-shirt, Bion was here. "Having trouble?" he asked Spike.

"Thanks" said Spike, leaning over in pain. Bion extended his hand, dragging Spike off the floor.

Faith was already back on her feet, looking at Bion in Anger.

Bion looked her up and down before saying "This is gonna be fun"


End file.
